Gos Pt. 1
by Felipe
Summary: Through the lens and into Gos' world.


--------------------  
Gos part one.  
--------------------  
By Felipe.  
  
  
Friday night.  
  
Club Tatou.  
  
Sensory overload.  
  
TDSTDSTDSTDSTDSTDSTDSTDSTDSTDS...  
  
Trusty mini digital camera in hand, I attempt to navigate   
across the sardine packed dance floor as the deafening   
trance beat threatened to liquify my ear drums. Kogyaru   
"Amuro"-style to my left, black faced ganguro complete   
with ten inch platforms to my right, it seemed the   
Shibuya fashion tribes were out in full dress uniform   
tonight. The brazilian DJ, who looked so strung out on   
ectasy that his eyeballs were popping out of his head,   
was furiously mixing as fast as his chemically enhanced   
reflexes would allow him.   
  
So what am I doing at a place like this? Me, Hikaru   
Gosunkugi, voodoo master and baggy eyed freak of Furinkan   
High. Well, why do I always have these bags under my   
eyes? I love the clubbing scene. The Tokyo clubs are   
probably the best in the world. Ever heard of a place in   
the city called Shibuya? Used to be a broke down   
industrial neighbourhood a couple of decades ago. A real   
dump. These days its the teen mecca, fashion, style and   
trend center of Tokyo, probably of all Japan. Yep, its my   
regular haunt , amateur photographer's paradise. High on   
the upskirt shot potential, what with all those high   
school, uniformed enjo-kosai girls running around.   
  
But that's common knowledge, isn't it? Me and my photo   
fetish. But don't get me wrong, I'm not like Kuno-san. I   
prefer taking the photos. Wait for that perfect kodak   
moment. See, you don't look for a good shot. It comes to   
you, totally spontaneous and candid, capturing the spirit   
of that fucking moment. That's why I always carry around   
my kawaii little Digi-Cam on my frequent excursions into   
kogal central.  
  
And so here I am, making my way across the writhing mass   
of bodies, trying to get to the bar to score a decent   
drink before I pass out from the heat. You probably won't   
recognize me right now. Not with the fudged up, crimped   
hairstyle, astroboy shirt, flared girl jeans and platform   
japtech runners. Funny how the way you dress and carry   
yourself makes so much difference in the way people look   
at you. At school I might as well be invisible. No one   
bothers to notice little Hikaru, snivelling and creepy   
looking. But here, I could feel the eyes on me. The guys   
sizing me up while the gals looking me carefully up and   
down. Making sure I've got the right clothes, attitude   
and dough before they make their special move. Where'd I   
get the money for this? Well, let's just say Ms. Tendo   
knows quality photography when she sees it and she is   
after all, an astute business woman.  
  
Ah, the bar at last. "Hey man, gimme a Sub Zero Cherry.",   
I shout through the din, a few inches away from the   
bar-tender's face. I repeat my order when he signals back   
that he didn't hear the first time. A feminine drink for   
a pretending-to-be-feminine guy. Girls these days sure   
love their "bishonen", which is another word for "pretty   
boy", or more accurately "feminine lad". Teenage Japanese   
society had embraced this concept so much with open arms,   
that it turned into a culture by itself. I know a lot of   
guys from school getting the whole treatment. Chapatsu,   
plucked eyebrows, shit , even makeup. All for the sake of   
getting pussy. School authorities don't like it that   
much, but what can they do if almost half of the student   
body is into the shit. I honestly don't know what the   
girls find so attractive about a guy trying to look like   
"that" kind of kawaii, hell I don't care, but I've seen   
it work! So I decided to get a piece of the action, and   
that, I guess, explains my current get up right now.   
Certainly wouldn't help my cause if I didn't keep up   
with the latest threads, certainly not in a fine   
establishment such as this.   
  
How do I know all about this shit? I owe it all to my   
ability to listen, learn, observe and absorb effectively,   
which in my opinion are personal qualities missing from   
the overwhelming majority of Nerima's population. Hey, a   
guy like me, no close friends, no extracurricular   
activities, I've got lots of time on my hands. So I do   
what I do best, I eavesdrop and I take photos. Very   
candid photos. That's the main advantage of being ignored   
most the time. You're able to melt into the background   
and people would do things, say things around you that   
they wouldn't dare do or say around others.   
  
What do I know? I know shit that'll make Nabiki's toes   
curl. I know Kuno's a lot more dangerous and crazy than   
what everyone seems to think. I also know his sister's a   
hammer junkie and on her way to rehab. I know Ranma and   
Akane are fucking. I know Yuka and Sayuri are really GOOD   
friends. I know Miss Hinako keeps a massive dong in her   
office. I also know that she doesn't use it just on her   
adult form. The list goes on and on...   
  
Taking a swig and pulling out a menthol, I was about to   
light up when...  
  
"Hi there."  
  
Ah, the Gods are so nice to me. Teetering platforms, gray   
streaks, honey-caramel colored foundation, mini-mini   
showing off half her ass, green tinted contacts, crooked   
smile, looking at me like I was a hanging side of beef...   
what the?   
  
"Gos? Goshun... Goshunkugi, is that you?"  
  
Oh, fuck. What the hell is Nabiki doing here? And why   
does she look like a yamanba? A hot, long legged, very   
fuckable yamanba.  
  
I reach up and run my fingers lightly along her hair. The   
gray fudge comes off and smears on the palm of my hand.  
  
"How much of this crap do you put in your hair?"   
  
To my surprise, instead of having horror printed on her   
face ,like I was expecting, Nabiki was giving me an   
appraising look. Seeing me in a whole new light, it   
seemed. And liking what she sees.  
  
"Nishe clothesh! Where d'ya shcore them offff?"  
  
I also notice the almost empty, two liter shaker she was   
cradling reverently in her arms, the distinct leaning to   
one side, the half lidded eyes, the do-i-give-a-fuck   
expression on her face and the unmistakably sweet,   
oh-so-sweet Kahlua breath.  
  
This is going to be MY night.   
  
That perfect kodak moment just came. Hehehehehehehe...  
  
"Hahahahahahaha..."  
  
"Wutzo funny?", Nabiki purrs into my ear.  
  
"Nothing, nothing.", I chuckle softly. Who am I to look a   
gift horse in the fucking mouth? "What're you doing here   
anyway? You've never struck me as the clubbing type,   
Nabiki-SAN." I asked while blowing a plume of menthol   
smoke into her face.  
  
"...should be ashking you that question." Tilting her   
head back, Nabiki drains off what was left of her brew   
then mournfully looks down into the empty shaker. "I   
alsho enjoy shpending money, ya know. Not jush makin'   
it."   
  
Could have fooled me, biyatch.  
  
"Buy us a drink Gos! I'm, after all yer boss!"   
  
"Heh. I'm off duty, chief. It ain't school hours."   
  
"Aw, cooome ooonnn Gos!", she softly whines in a way that   
make me want to cream my pants right there and then.   
  
You asked for it Nabiki. "You reckon you can keep up with   
me?", I inquire.   
  
Nabiki licks her lips then nods with her tongue hanging   
out of her mouth.  
  
"Cuz' I'm not buying if ya can't, honey."  
  
"Two double scotches, on the rocks.", Nabiki hiccups into   
the bartender's ear. Turning to me, she smirks drunkenly.   
"What were ya shaying."   
  
Heh. "I think you've got some admirers.", I point towards   
a group of Larc~En~Ciel lookalikes, who were practically   
drooling at the sight of so much leg and ass that Nabiki   
was putting on display.  
  
Who would've known that old Nabs is such a fucking tease.   
She dips her finger into the whiskey, coyly turns around,   
places her finger into her mouth then slowly pulls it out   
towards their direction. She then starts bouncing lightly   
to the speedball beat of the music.  
  
Gods, the look on their freaking faces.   
  
I reach into my pocket and pull out my "magic potion".   
While Nabiki's preoccupied with her public charity show,   
I pour a little something, something into her drink. I   
guarantee this'll be a night to remember.  
  
"Here, drink up. I've already finished mine.", grabbing   
my whiskey, I hurriedly make a show out of pouring the   
entire drink down my throat.   
  
Nabiki blows one last kiss to her captive audience.   
"Gimme, gimme!"  
  
I watch in morbid fascination as she once again tilts her   
head back and sucks down all the brew in one go. Sure   
half of it was dribbling down her top and between her   
tits, but I was impressed nonetheless. With some   
difficulty she finishes it off like a good little girl.  
  
"Smile, honey!"   
  
Letting out a little gasp, Nabiki turns sluggishly   
towards Mr. Digi-Cam and gives me a smile that was   
positively garish.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Ding. Ding. Ding.  
  
As soon as the cocktail of alcohol and chemicals hit her   
brain, she was down for the fucking count. Eyes rolling   
to the back of her head, Nabiki lets loose a cackle   
remeniscent of a certain gymnast and envelopes me in her   
wonderfully toned arms.  
  
"Heeheeeheeeheeehehohohohhahahaheheheee."  
  
Hmm. Looks like its time to go. I look directly into her   
eyes and hold her in my gaze for a few moments. "Nabiki,   
do you want to go?" I ask slowly and carefully.  
  
Nabs looks like she just kissed the sky. "...ummmm...   
o-kay..."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you, Nabiki?"   
  
She smiles at me like a half dead fish. "...uuuhh...   
yeah..."  
  
"Are you sure, Nabiki?"  
  
"...yeah."  
  
"Okay. If you insist." I put an arm around her shoulders   
then hoist her to her feet. Somehow we manage to stagger   
out of the club and into a cool summer night.  
  
I'm so lucky. I gotta cousin living on her own. She has   
frequent overseas business trips. She leaves me the keys   
to her apartment.  
  
Time to get this show on the road.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
*CLICK*  
  
*CLICK*  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"Nabiki... Nabiki, take you top off."  
  
"mmmkay."  
  
*CLICK*  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"Very good. Your such a good little girl! Goooood little   
girl!"  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"Who's your daddy, Nabiki? Who's your daddy?"  
  
"heeeeheehee... your my daddy! Gos!"  
  
"Yes, that's right, isn't it little hey-hey. Gos is your   
daddy! Now, now daddy wants little hey-hey to take her   
panties off. Can you do that for daddy, baby?"   
  
"Yeah! Yeah!"  
  
Sure enough, Nabiki takes her knickers off and stands   
there in front like a ten year old with a finger in her   
mouth. Nice bush.  
  
I put the camera on automatic.  
  
*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*  
  
I hand Nabiki a cute stuffed teddy bear.  
  
"Now, Mr. Bear's hungry. He hasn't eaten all day. He   
wants little hey-hey to feed him. Can you feed him little   
hey-hey."  
  
Nabiki tenderly takes the stuffed animal into her hands.   
She regards Mr. Bear sadly. "I don't have any food to   
give you Mr. Bear." she mournfully says, genuinely   
concerned about Mr. Bear's welfare. Suddenly she grins   
crazily, obviously getting an idea. "Ahhh, but you can   
eat thiiis!"  
  
To my fucking disbelief, Nabiki lays down on the bed,   
spreads her legs and mashes Mr. Bear's face where the sun   
don't shine. I almost drop my precious camera in utter   
shock. "Holy SHIT!"  
  
*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*CLICK*  
ZZZZZZZT...  
  
Sigh. Outta film. All good things must eventually come to   
an end.  
  
"Looks like our times up little hey-hey. Its time for you   
to go home. It's late and your sisters'll start to   
worry."  
  
"Awwww!", still under the influence, Nabiki whines but   
obediently starts to put her clothes back on.  
  
"Now, I don't want you to stop anywhere or talk to   
strangers. I want you to go straight home. Straight home,   
do you understand little hey-hey?"  
  
"Yeeeeaah.", she replies in the kawaii-est little girl   
voice.  
  
"That's a good girl. Now hurry, I think its going rain   
soon. Bye."  
  
"Bai-bai."  
  
I grab her panties from the bed and stuff it down the   
front of her top before she walks out the door.  
  
"Bye-bye little hey-hey!"   
  
Little bitch.  
  
Hehehe.  
  
-------------------  
  
end Gos part one.  
  
  
  
  
Anywun wanna fucking kill me now?  
  
  
Feel free to c+c, though. I haven't got any   
pre-readers.  
  
Send any private comments to: mygodamnself@hotmail.com  
or post them publicly so everyone can see, wheeeeeee!  
  
MyGoDamnSelf Fanfiction:   
http://www.geocities.com/mygodamnself  
  



End file.
